News
The News is a part of Plague Inc. in which world news is displayed. There are some which effect the plague, and others which are entirely random. News involving or about the Plague * begins in * DNA detected! * infecting more countries *New disease spotted in : New minor disease spreading: In a normal check-up, a doctor in found a new disease which has been named . It appears to be mostly harmless but must be investigated further. Other countries are also reporting this disease * starts cure research * starts work on cure: '' is first to instruct doctors to begin research into a cure for . Without greater funding, it is expected to take a long time'' *Scientists exploit Fever/Fever symptoms targetted *Scientists exploit Tumours/Tumours symptoms targetted *First death in : First death from has been confirmed in Turkey. Bad luck or the beginning of something terrible? *Scientists increase understanding of Fever:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Fever and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Scientists increase understanding of Tumours:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Tumours and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Airplanes use new sterilisation air filters:'' New air filters are now being used to'''' '''stop airplanes transmitting any disease between countries. Only advanced airbourne diseases can survive on' them'' *(following previous) Upgrade lets airplanes be infected again *Festival of Love in : '' celebrates the Festival of Love. Fans praise the replacement of International Kissing Day. Critics question hygiene standards'' *London Olympics mystery * shuts down seaports: has become the first country to try to limit the spread of by limiting access into and out of the country. Time will tell if this will work. *(if Bird I or other Bird stages are evolved) exterminates pigeons *(following previous) exterminates all birds * shuts land borders * issues pandemic alert * declares martial law * approves human experimentation * mobilises infectious disease teams * bans all flights *(if Livestock transmission is evolved) culls all livestock or bans movement of livestock * prioritising cure research * declares national emergency * closes all ports *(if Air transmission is evolved) distributes face masks *(if Water transmission is evolved) dispenses bottled water * prioritises healthcare for the infected * starts central corpse disposal * uses mass graves * placed on watchlist *(if Rodent transmission evolved) starts rat extermination campaign * sets up trauma centres * leading global cure effort * puts curfews in place * removes drug research safeguards * gives cure maximum priority * shuts down water supply *(if Blood transmission evolved) conducts nationwide blood tests *(if Insect transmission evolved) distributes insect repellant *'s government has fallen *'s government has collapsed * burns corpses * shuts down Internet * executes infected people * bombs infected cities * genome fully sequenced * genes manipulated: Scientists have introduced synthetic genes into . WHO researchers say that this breakthrough will help cure efforts * about to eradicate humans * shuts down mobile networks Random News *University debate controversy - Huge controversy erupts over university debate on whether it is fair for parents living off state benefits to give birth to children which they can't support *Major oil field discovered in Arctic *Global recession to end 'soon' *Woman catches Man Flu *Llama collecting is 'the new craze' *New Malaria drug in testing *Gamers worldwide begin worshipping helix fossil *Brazil investigating new aircraft carrier *Goat union demands royalties from game dev *'Earth not a planet', science body claims *Tensions in Ukraine reach critical levels *Strange space debris found *Scotland 'should become part of France' *Chaucer's work being digitally remastered *Creeper executed for destruction of virtual property *Teacher sacked for 'teaching Castle Raid' in history *Cyber attacks 'increasingly concerning' *Politician makes polygraph machine explode Disaster News *Tsunami hits CDC and WHO-related News 'WHO' *WHO study shows world's obesity epidemic increasing 'CDC' *CDC: 38% of US adults don't walk >10mins per week Category:Events